Movie Night
by the-light-shines-within
Summary: [FLUFFY one shotSoraxKairi] Kairi discovers Sora's inability to use a microwave and make popcorn. And the fact that she likes him. Content of story includes: exploding microwaves, burnt popcorn, dutch movies, and text messages


alrighty everyone! here's my new story. okay, im working with WordPerfect now, instead of Microsoft word, because my computer is being retarded and we cant re-install it because we somehow never had it. anyway, moving on. here's a fluffy story between sora and kairi! I hope you like it, (its just _okay, _you know. nothing special.)

* * *

"Hey Sora! Where's the popcorn? I wanna start the move!" shouted Kairi over her shoulder towards the kitchen where Sora was _supposed_ to be making popcorn.

"It's not working!" he yelled back.

"What's not working?'

"The microwave!"

Kairi sighed and got up to help Sora. It was weekly movie marathon night for Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Except...Riku was sick. So it was just Sora and Kairi.

"Sora. It's not plugged in," Kairi explained as she gestured to the plug.

"Oh, haha," laughed the now slightly embarrassed Sora as he scratched the back of his head. "I knew that."

Sora started the microwave and Kairi laughed lightly.

"Need any more help?" she asked.

"Nope. Hey, you're supposed to be my guest! Go sit down and relax!" he exclaimed and he shooed her out of the kitchen. Kairi laughed again and sat down on the couch in front of the t.v.

"Hey, what do you wanna drink?" asked Sora as he banged some cabinet doors shut.

"Uh, soda's fine," she called back.

"'Kay."

Kairi examined the case of the movie they would be viewing first that night. It was some corny black and white movie about a girl, a guy, and a war. Except Kairi was having trouble reading the actual description of the movie. It seemed to be in a totally different language. Suddenly from the kitchen, came the sound of something exploding and the smell of something burnt.

"Ahh!" Kairi heard Sora scream, then a she heard a loud thump. She whirled around on the couch and observed a trail of smoke leading from the kitchen.

"Sora!" she called out as she jumped off the couch and rushed into the kitchen. "Where are you? What happened?!"

"Ugh," Sora grunted as he lifted himself off the kitchen floor. Kairi bit her lip to keep from laughing at the spectacle before her. The popcorn in the microwave had obviously exploded and lay scattered around the kitchen in burnt clumps. The microwave door was hanging dangerously on one screw and black smoke emanated from it. As Sora stood up, Kairi saw that his face was covered in soot and could hold her laughter in no longer.

"What...did...you do?" she managed to gasp between chuckles.

"Okay, this is not my fault," began Sora and he glared at the microwave. "That darn thing is brand new, and-and how was I supposed to know that it's like ten times stronger than my old microwave?"

That sent Kairi into a new fit of laughter and after a while, Sora just couldn't help but laugh along.

"C'mon Sora," giggled Kairi as she took Sora's hand and led him back to the couch. "Forget the popcorn. Let's just start the movie."

"Haha, okay," replied Sora as he popped in the movie, then joined Kairi on the couch.

—5 minutes later—

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sora whispered to Kairi, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Nope," she whispered back.

"It's like they're speaking in another language," Sora whispered.

"Uh, Sora? I think they are."

"Oh...what language?"

"Um, I don't know. Dutch? And why are we whispering?

"I don't know. Well," continued Sora as he stood up. "I want candy. You want some?"

"Sure," replied Kairi and as Sora walked away, something shiny caught her eye. It was Sora's phone! _It must have fallen out of his pocket when he stood up,_ thought Kairi as she reached for the phone.

"Hmmm, I wonder what I can do with you," Kairi mumbled to Sora's phone. "Ooo! I know!"

Hastily, she typed a short text that read: _I hav something really important 2 tell u. I-I love u._

"Now who should I send this to?" she muttered, a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Kairi?" Sora asked slowly as he entered the room with a bowl full of candy. His mouth was as well. He eyed her suspiciously and set the candy down. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"Oh nothing really," replied Kairi nonchalantly. "I was just going to send a love text to one of your friends. I couldn't decide though; should I send it to Namine, Rikku, or Yuffie?"

"Kairi!" he cried as he jumped on the couch and tried to grab his phone back. Laughing, Kairi held his phone out of reach behind her and in a few seconds, found Sora on top of her. Kairi stopped squirming to gaze up at Sora, whose face was only a few inches away from her's. Sora, too, stopped in the struggle for his phone and watched a lingering smile fade off of Kairi's face. Before he had time to react, Kairi's lips came up to meet his in a light peck. She gazed expectantly at his lips, then glanced at his eyes, hopeful. Sora obliged by lowering his lips to her's in a gentle kiss. The soft, sweet kiss was followed by a few more kisses, each one a bit longer and harder than the last.

Gradually, the kisses stopped and Sora sat up. Kairi did the same and stared at Sora, wondering what in the world was going through his mind.

"Candy for your thoughts?" Kairi asked humbly as she offered a piece of candy to Sora. He laughed and accepted the sweet.

"It's...it's just...wow. It's just all happened so quickly," Sora blurted out as he met Kairi's gaze.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," mumbled Kairi. "I don't know what came over me. I-I'm sorry." She hung her head so that her hair concealed her eyes from Sora.

"Don't be!" Sora responded fiercely as he took Kairi's hands in his. "I've liked you for a long time now. I just can't believe it's actually happening."

Kairi opened her eyes wide as she lifted her head up to look at Sora.

"I've liked you for a while now too!" Kairi said excitedly and she tightened her hold on Sora.

"Really?" exclaimed Sora as he too began to get excited. "Oh, wait a second. Duh! We just kissed almost ten times!"

Kairi and Sora laughed at how silly they were acting, then glanced at their hands. Both of them blushed and immediately let go. And awkward moment went by with neither of them talking or looking at each. Suddenly the girl in the movie screamed something in Dutch and Kairi and Sora burst out laughing. The two teens looked at each other for a moment, then Sora scootched over to sit closer with Kairi. Gently, Kairi laid her head back against Sora's chest and let out a sigh of contentment. Sora smiled, then reacher over her to grab a blanket. He spread it across them, and they remained cuddled together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Oh, and yes everyone. "Scootched" is now a word. The definition of scootch: to move closer to someone such as on a couch. So I don't care if the dictionary says im wrong, SCOOTCH IS NOW A WORD! Haha, I hope you liked it! Review please! d 


End file.
